God's Child
by ashestoaya
Summary: This is an AkitoxMotoko fanfic. Akito and Motoko have had one child, but what happens when they have a second and the god starts getting worse then he was before. ((Attempted suicide in Chapter 2))
1. Chapter 1

Akito woke up in a cold sweat tears running down his face, he turned over to his wife moving his hand onto her stomach _Motoko is pregnant _he thought smiling a bit. "Akito are you okay?" she asked softly "you're pregnant" the god muttered "no I'm not, or at least not that I think so why?" Their daughter Akira began crying from her bedroom and Akito rushed over to see if the two year old was okay "you saw it too huh darling? Mamma's gonna have a baby isn't she?"

All the cursed members of the zodiac came to visit in the morning making Motoko confused, why did everyone think she was pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant could she? Well she would just have to wait in order to find out if she was having another child, she already loved Akira very much. "If you ever need anything, and I do mean anything you can ask me for it and I'll be more then willing" Shigure said smiling and Akito threw a plate at him "stupid mutt" the god grumbled his wife not understanding what the dog had meant by his statement.

-One Month Later-  
The god had been right after all, she was having another child "how did everyone know?" she asked him softly "we had a dream about it, a new god being born" he smiled at her softly but her face drained of color. "What's wrong?" "You told me that when a new god is born the other one will die! Is that true" tears slid down her cheeks "are you dying Akito?" he nodded "Were you not going to tell me!? What about mother? What about me, you can't leave me I can't be a single mother like mamma-" "I said I'll fight it, I'll stay strong alright? I'll fight this as much as I can, there is some money put away for you in case I am to pass on and this will always be your home, you won't have to leave it just because I'm dead." The god held his crying wife "I know, I'm sorry hun" he rocked them both back and forth until she calmed down and fell asleep

Months continued to pass and facing Mrs Minagawa was still hardest for Akito to do, tell his mother-in-law that he got her daughter pregnant again, she knew of the curse, he had to tell her after Akira was born under the curse of the rooster. "You what!?" she exclaimed when he told her grabbing him by his yukata and slamming the god against the wall "you little shit, you know she didn't want to have a second child in case this happened, can't you keep your pervert hands to yourself? You just had to fuck her again?" Mrs Minagawa was more then pissed, she punched him in the face quite a few times before letting him go home, Motoko wasn't happy to see his face all bruised and bleeding and called her mother after. That night Motoko went into labor, she wasn't due for another two weeks, he was just thankful Hatori was able to come over quickly, Akito didn't bother telling Motoko's mother what was going on, there was no point.

"Akito, she looks just like you" his wife said softly, holding onto the new born baby trying to sooth her "what should we name her? We never decided on a good name, how does Hikaru sound to you?" he thought for a moment "Hikaru sounds wonderful, Akira, Hikaru and Motoko the three most beautiful names I've ever heard in my entire life." Akito coughed a bit but didn't seem to be that bad, yet...

The god cuddled closer to Motoko both Akira and Hikaru lying in bed with them, Akira now five and Hikaru three "daddy" Akira giggled playing with her mothers hair who someone still managed to sleep with the three of them being overly loud and playful Hikaru hugged her father staying silent "Hika lets wake up mommy okay?" the younger girl nodded slowly letting Akito go trying to make Motoko up "hm, what is it girls?" she asked softly still more then half asleep "wake up mommy" Akira smiled warmly at her "time to get up, daddy misses you" Akito smiled when he was mentioned "I do miss you dear." Something seemed wrong with Hikaru though, Motoko noticed it right away "what's wrong Hikaru dear?" she asked pulling the little girl closer "Daddy" she mumbled "I'm okay Hikaru" he assured her with a smile but she shook her her head.

Throughout the day Akito slowly realized what Hikaru was upset about, he was getting weaker and weaker standing up was hard enough until finally he collapsed. When he woke back up he was lying on the couch "daddy are you okay?" Akira asked softly "y-yeah I'm okay-" "Akito-sama" Hatori cleared his throat "you're getting worse, tell them what is wrong" the god flinched "daddy might have to go" he said slowly pulling Akira and Hikaru onto him "I might have to go for a long time. I don't wanna go but you know how busy god gets, but Hikaru will take over for me, won't you darling? You'll be okay I'll protect you" he held them close as Hikaru cried, Akira didn't fully understand "go where daddy? Traveling around the world?" he sighed "yeah something like that, but don't cry because I'm gone, smile because I was here and I'll come back oh Motoko don't cry" he kissed her cheek "it is all gonna be okay-" "I thought you were getting better Akito-" "hey I'm gonna fight remember, I don't wanna have to leave you guys, I love my family very much" the god coughed loudly moving his face away from them "I won't leave you that quick don't worry."

Motoko had let the girls stay up later then usual to be with their father, finally they had fallen asleep and the two were alone "Hatori is going to take me away from here, I'm gonna try and survive this, Hikaru already knows I'm dying I just couldn't bring myself to tell Akira about it I-I'm sorry" Akito hugged his wife tightly "I'll send you a letter whenever I can, it is just Hatori thinks there might be a way to break my curse so I'm gonna find it. I love you" the two kissed for a few minutes until the dragon cleared his throat placing a laptop on the table in front of the couch "use this to contact Akita-sama face to face for the girls, I know it will be hard but everything will be okay, if he is to pass on the body shall be brought back over here" she nodded tears running down her face, but before she could hug him Hikaru did, she may not have fully understood what had been said but she knew daddy was leaving and that was all that mattered to her. The sight made Motoko cry harder and soon the three of them were hugging and crying, Akira still sound asleep, she was going to wake up with her father gone not to much as a 'good bye darling' "I love you guys very much, tell Akira I'm sorry Motoko, I just, I need to leave now, I wouldn't be able to leave if I had Akira and Hikaru here" he kissed her before quickly getting into Hatori's car and driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito had kept his promise, for awhile anyway, then he just dropped all forms of communication, as did Hatori. Motoko knew her husband was dead, he had to be. Hikaru was getting more sick then before, she had to see a different doctor, one that didn't know of the curse at all, she hated it, Hikaru definitely hated her doctor.

At night, it got hardest, that was when Motoko put her children to bed, Akira always asked "mama, when is daddy coming home? I miss him so much" it broke her heart every time. Then she lied in a cold empty bed, she could no longer cuddle up to her husband, tell him she loved him, she lost everything. It was too much, Motoko started crying at the thought of her husband, she didn't know how much more of this she would handle, she never wanted to be a single parent, she didn't want this. Motoko wanted to end her life, she didn't want to be without Akito, she couldn't handle Akira asking for her father, she couldn't deal with this anymore. She slowly got up the depression that plagued her mind controlling her every thought, every movement. She went into the bathroom grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills that had been to help Akito, and she started taking them, every single last pill.

He had done it, he had found a way to break the curse, first his own part of the curse and then everyone else's. He was on his way home, he felt so happy to see his wife again, to be able to hold her in his arms, and his daughters. Though Motoko was no where to be seen, he tried calling her name again and again but got no response, when he got to the bathroom he was horrified to see his wife lying on the floor. "Motoko!" he screamed hoping she wasn't dead as he picked her up in his arms and shoved his fingers down her throat causing her to vomit repeatedly, he could feel a slight pulse on her chest as he emptied her stomach then called Hatori.

She could have sworn she heard Akito's voice, no she knew she did, he probably was in the light with her. No now she heard Hatori's voice, but Akito had to have been dead, he had to have been. Motoko slowly opened her eyes in the bright room to see Hikaru and Akira "mama are you okay?" Hikaru asked softly "daddy says your sick, we made you a get well soon card!" Akira said proudly as she smiled at her mother "your father?" Motoko asked confused as she felt someone take her hand. "That would be me sweetie, I'm the one who got you a doctor and helped you with these two beautiful daughters" Hikaru leaned back against Akito's chest letting Motoko see his face. His wife started crying and Akito frowned "my hair isn't that bad is it? I mean sure it grew out but you shouldn't cry over it, yours grew too" Akira started laughing "daddy says everything is okay now mama!"


End file.
